The invention relates generally to excavating machines and, more particularly, to a control system for an excavating machine.
When using electro-hydraulics on machines with buckets, the software is programmed to provide for smooth operation. When activating the valve through which such operation is controlled, the acceleration and deceleration of the bucket is reduced to give smooth starts and stops, improved stability, and less fatigue on structures and hydraulics. However, this causes a problem when trying to clean out the bucket.
With conventional machines, the operator ordinarily cycles the bucket back and forth in rapid succession to shake the dirt out. The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the prior art.
The present invention is a control system for conditioning movement of a work implement during a work cycle. In one embodiment, the control system comprises an electric hydraulic valve connected to the work implement and a computer system having a central processing unit and a memory device. The control system further comprises a mode control module stored on the memory device. The mode control module is generally adapted to detect whether the work implement is operating in a smooth mode or an abrupt mode, and to output a control signal to the electronic-hydraulic valve to control operation of the work implement during the smooth mode or the abrupt mode. The mode control module comprises a smooth mode module and an abrupt mode module, and a decisional mode. The decisional mode is generally adapted to detect whether the work implement is operating in the smooth mode or the abrupt mode. The smooth mode module and the abrupt mode module are adapted to optimize movement of the work cycle during the smooth mode and abrupt mode, respectively.